This invention relates generally to lighting systems for rotating objects, and in particular to a flashing light system for a so-called "flying saucer" toy.
The well known flying saucer toy is simply a light-weight disc having aerodynamic characteristics enabling it to travel considerable distances when thrown and which spins during flight. A common tradename for such a device is the "FRISBEE" type flying disc. Prior art flying disc toys have been enhanced with lights mounted thereon to add interest and entertainment. Typical of such flying disc lighted toys are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246 utilizing chemiluminescence or the battery powered flashing light system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,614.
Later systems used light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source, powered by small low voltage batteries. A few flying discs have provided circuitry to apply a square wave or similar cyclic voltage to the LEDs. This type of circuitry has included timer circuits and oscillators formed from NOR or NAND gates. Unfortunately, the regular pulsations of the LED light sources are not in any way controllable by the user. Moreover, the LEDs must be turned on prior to use, and off after use.
Some attempts have been made to provide a flying disc toy with an on-board switch that turns power on only when the disc is in use. Such switches have included centrifugally-activated electrical switches. Although the above-described lighted flying disc toys are workable, they still present some shortcomings. The chemiluminescence system has the basic disadvantage that once actuated it cannot be deactivated and hence simply stays on until exhausted. The battery powered systems either produce lights that stay on continuously in flight, or that flash at some fixed rate which is not related to the speed of rotation of the toy.
It is therefore desirable to have a lighting system for a rotating object, such as, but not limited to, a flying disc toy in which the lighting pattern is made to flash in exact synchrony with the rotation, thus making the lighting pattern appear stationary (i.e. non-rotating) to an observer.